Care of Magical Middle Earth?
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: What happens when Middle-earth collides with Care of Magical Creatures? What is Hagrid up to now? What advice does Harry receive? My take on these crossovers, one-shot. Please review


_**A/N: Hey everyone. I know this plot has been done a few times on this site... but I just want to try my own version of this. I do not mean to copy anyone's ideas or work, this is just for my own curiosity to be sated haha. Of course, anything you recognise belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson and J.K. Rowling, my biggest inspirations. I reiterate, this is sort of an experiment at doing a crossover type story. Thanks to **_**Maglor Makalaure**_** for pointing out my errors in this ;) Hope you enjoy =)**_

_**P.S. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 = bloody brilliant.**_

* * *

**Care of Magical... Middle-earth?**

The trio hurried down the steps that led to Hagrid's hut, their feet leaping lightly over the ground. "Hurry up! Or we'll be late for class!" Hermione snapped back at Harry and Ron, who had started to lag behind. The two boys increased their pace and panting, caught up with a very anxious Hermione. They ran past Hagrid's hut into the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the light dimming as the tall, thick trees towered above them. The trio ignored the stares and snickers of their Slytherin classmates and took their positions near the front of the group. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and waited for Hagrid to begin.

"Alrigh' everyone 'ere?" Hagrid's said in his gruff voice. The Slytherins rolled their eyes, they simply did not like the fact of a half-giant teaching Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors shot them glares in return. Hagrid nodded his head at Harry in greeting and cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Now today is a very special class," Hagrid began. "These creatures are a lot different to the ones we know 'ere at Hogwarts. So I don't overwhelm yer, I'll introduce each species one by one..."

Hermione glanced apprehensively at Harry, who shrugged. Ron merely stared up at Hagrid, unease explicitly evident upon his face. Hagrid leaned forward towards the students slightly, his shadow falling over them.

"Jus' be careful, will yer. The first lot aren't very well known, the second lot aren't used to hangin' around other creatures. The third lot – jus' try not to run or scream... or vomit."

The students shared timid glances and took a step back from the centre of the clearing where Hagrid now stood. Hagrid cleared his throat and said loudly: "Yer can all come out now!"

Some students gasped whilst other tried to refrain from laughing when four very short figures emerged into the clearing. At first sight, they seemed to be mere children. But when Hermione peered closer, she gasped. "Hagrid! These are -"

"Hobbits!" Hagrid finished. "Or Halflings, as they are more commonly known. Not from our world. They live in a place called Middle-earth, in the -"

"Shire!" one of the hobbits completed, his brown curls bouncing on his head as he nodded. "Most of us live in Hobbiton, which is also in The Shire, but -"

"Pippin, quiet!" another hobbit with fair locks hissed as he nudged his friend in the ribs. The hobbit called Pippin blushed and snapped his mouth shut.

Harry stood, astonished at the beings standing before him. With a mixture of amusement and apprehension, he observed their curly locks; their slightly pointed, large ears; their rounded bellies and their huge, hairy feet. Harry looked closer and noticed that the soles of their feet were very much like the bottom of shoes. With a chuckle, he turned to Ron, who was gazing amazed and delighted at the hobbits, much like all their fellow Gryffindor classmates. The Slytherins however, were snorting with laughter.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Draco Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at his remark, whilst the Gryffindors ignored him. Hermione was smiling brightly and in wonder, and then her arm shot straight up in the air.

"Yes, Hermione – erm, Miss Granger?" Hagrid asked. Hermione lowered her arm and looked up curiously at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, how did you possibly bring them from Middle-earth here to the Forbidden Forest? I've never read anything about this happening in any of the books I've come across..."

"Let's jus' say Professor Dumbledore's on good terms with another wizard called Gandalf. And when you're Dumbledore and friends with people like that, anythin's possible," Hagrid replied with a wink. He turned to the hobbits and smiled encouragingly at them. "Well, my friends. Would yer like to tell these kids about yerselves?"

Pippin and his fair haired friend nodded enthusiastically, whilst the other two hobbits merely smiled, slightly wary of the group of students towering above them.

"I'm Peregrin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin or Pip!" Pippin said, bouncing on his toes. He opened his mouth to continue, but the fair haired hobbit interrupted him.

"And I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck! Or Merry!" he said, a wide grin on his face as he gestured to the other two hobbits. "This here is Frodo Baggins, he's my cousin like Pip. And this is Samwise Gamgee over here at the end, but we call him Sam."

"I'm Mr. Frodo's gardener," Sam mumbled modestly, blushing. Frodo smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"He is that, and my dearest friend," Frodo added, smiling kindly at his friend. Sam's blush deepened.

Harry observed Frodo's disposition and saw the turmoil in his eyes. Harry felt a stab of sympathy and a strange sense of understanding with the young hobbit. He could tell Frodo must have endured many hard experiences, for he had the same expression of sadness on his face which Harry had rarely been caught with, as if he had carried a significant burden. Turning his interest away from Frodo, he focussed back on the other hobbits, who had proceeded to inform the class about how they lived in holes in the ground under hills, and how the grass of The Shire was lush and green. At the mention of how much hobbits loved food, pipeweed and dancing, Ron's face lit up. The students could not help but smile at the hobbits' joy and endless energy. Hagrid laughed at a joke that Pippin had enacted, before moving towards the centre of the clearing once more.

"Thank you for comin' today, master hobbits," he said politely. The Slytherins, torn between amusement and disgust, scoffed at Hagrid's words. The Gryffindors glowered at them and Hermione almost reached for her wand. The hobbits nodded their heads and smiled brightly at Hagrid and the Gryffindors. "If yer wouldn't mind lettin' the others know it's their turn now on yer way -"

"Not a problem, Hagrid!" Pippin said. The hobbits bid Hagrid and the students farewell. Frodo threw a final glance back at Harry, before following his friends out of the clearing and into the darkness of the forest.

"I like them," Ron said, a goofy grin on his face. "Cheerful things. I understand them completely. If only there were more of them in the world..."

Hermione laughed and focussed her attention back on Hagrid, who was now shifting on his feet. He coughed loudly and the excited murmurs of the students stopped. "Now the next group," Hagrid whispered. "They're very special people. Treat 'em with respect and speak softly. They have very sensitive hearing, jus' to let yer know."

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. "Oh this is going to be absolutely fantastic!" she exclaimed, earning curious and amused looks from Harry and Ron. The students held their breath, waiting for the next interesting creatures Hagrid had organised to show them. Their eyes all widened when two figures emerged from the forest, with what seemed to be a soft glow surrounding them. The students all gasped as their light dimmed as they stepped into the rays of sun shining down into the clearing.

Hagrid placed his right hand over his heart before sweeping it out before him. He then gave an awkward bow to the two ethereal beings. They in turn repeated his actions and bowed gracefully. They smiled kindly at Hagrid, who then turned back to his gaping students.

"Now, kids," he whispered, albeit rather loudly. "These are elves, also visitin' us today from Middle-earth."

"But Professor," Neville said. "How can they be elves? Why are our elves so small and... wrinkly, and these elves are so..."

"Perfect? Gorgeous?" Lavender said in a dreamy voice. At other times the Slytherins would have mocked her, but their eyes were glued to the female elf with flowing, dark locks.

Hermione sighed happily and Harry suppressed a chuckle. Both elves were tall, at least six feet, Harry thought to himself. It was bizarre, seeing these elves, who were the complete polar opposite of the house-elves in the wizarding world. Harry felt his jaw slacken as his eyes fell on the female elf, who much like the golden haired male beside her, had flawless, pale skin, long flowing hair and piercing blue eyes. The dark haired elf laughed, a light, tinkering sound, which made almost all the students trip over each other's feet. The blonde elf grinned at Hagrid.

"Alrigh' everyone, stop being rude and gawkin' at them and copy me," Hagrid ordered as he repeated his motion of placing his right hand against his chest before sweeping it out slowly. The students mimicked his movements, puzzled. Hagrid, noticing their bemusement, asked: "Does anyone know why we're doin' this?"

Hagrid had barely finished his sentence before Hermione's arm shot straight up again. The male elf chucked lightly at Hermione's eagerness, causing her arm to waver. Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she blinked, lowering her arm when Hagrid signalled for her to speak.

"This is the proper way to greet one another as per elven custom," Hermione began, glancing timidly at the two elves. She took a deep breath before continuing. "This greeting is usually followed by the words '_mae govannen,'_ meaning 'well met' in the elvish language of Sindarin, when elves meet one another. It is also often followed by the phrase _'elen síla lumenn'omentielvo,'_ which means 'a star shines on the hour of our meeting.' This motion can also be used upon leaving one's presence."

"Well done, Hermione!" Hagrid said proudly. The elves looked at Hermione, their eyebrows raised, impressed by her knowledge and her pronunciation of the elvish language. Hermione averted her eyes and blushed, moving back to stand between Harry and Ron once more.

"Prince Legolas, Lady Arwen, would yer like to tell my class about yerselves?" Hagrid's words stunned every student, who all immediately began to whisper amongst themselves.

"A prince?" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed.

"She's a royal lady, too?" Seamus whispered.

"Yes, we are of royal background," the blonde haired elf, Legolas began. He winked at Arwen and smiled kindly at the students. "Please, do not treat us any different. We know you young ones have much yet to endure."

At these words, everyone exchanged a confused look.

"Young ones? We're not _that_ young, you know," Draco snapped. "You don't seem much older than us, yourselves."

The Gryffindors gaped in horror at the blatant disrespect Draco showed the elven guests and Hagrid tried his best to divert their attention. "Why don't yer let 'em know how old elves are, roughly?" he asked shakily.

Arwen nodded and answered. "We will always appear young, that is the way of the elves. But it is nigh three thousand winters that we have seen."

There was complete silence. Malfoy stared in shock, his cheeks paling.

"And we are still considered the youngest in Middle-earth," Legolas added, his eyes twinkling with mirth. His expression turned solemn as Hermione began to speak.

"Elves live perpetually," Hermione recited. "They can only die if mortally wounded or if they lose the will to live and thus fade... usually if they lose a loved one or grow weary from time. It is rare, but it is dangerous..."

"Alas, immortality is the bittersweet curse bestowed upon the elves!" Legolas sighed. Arwen nodded in agreement, her eyes glazed over as if lost in memory.

"If only You-Know-Who would realise that..." Ron muttered to Harry. "Gave us enough trouble with the Philosopher's Stone in first year, didn't he?" Hermione shot him a warning look and her eyes darted around the class, trying to find a way to dispel the hushed silence that had formed. She boldly peered into the eyes of Legolas and her jaw dropped.

"You have the sea-longing," she said quietly. Harry had to strain his ears to hear her. The rest of their classmates watched, wondering what Hermione had said that had caused the elf to stiffen.

Legolas slowly nodded his head, his shoulders drooping. "Aye," he said softly. "I have the sea-longing." Upon seeing the perplexed faces of the other students, he continued, his voice strained. "Sea-longing is when the elves hear the cry of the gulls and rush of the sea. Alas, the sea! It calls us home to Valinor, the home of the elves."

"White shores..." Arwen whispered, her voice broken. "The land I will not see, where my family shall sail hence..."

Legolas placed a supporting hand on Arwen's forearm but the she-elf wiped a tear that had fallen and straightened, smiling confidently at Legolas. Harry could only wonder what had caused her sudden change in demeanour, as if she had made a decision... one that she loved, yet a part of her longed for something else. Harry's head shot up in alarm when he heard a melodic voice in his head. _"You have seen much, young one, and have yet to endure much more than you can imagine."_ Arwen's voice infiltrated his mind. For a mere moment, he forgot who he was and where he was. _"Use your wisdom always and never, _never,_ lose hope, for you are the _estel_ of this world."_ Harry sucked in a breath and gazed back up at Arwen as the sound of birds chirping and leaves stirring filled his ears again. Trembling slightly, he lowered his gaze, for her eyes were filled with such intensity, sadness, joy and wisdom which reflected the many ages she had seen, that he simply could not bear to look.

Hagrid cleared his throat again and diverted the topic to the traditional elvish food, beverages, customs as well as the enjoyable merrymaking of the elves of Mirkwood. "_Eryn Lasgalen,_ Wood of the Greenleaves, is what my father's realm has been renamed," Legolas had politely corrected. Hagrid blushed and continued his explanation. The students listened intently. Hermione shoved her textbooks into Harry's arms and began to furiously scribble down notes, leaning her parchment on Ron's arm as she wrote.

The sun had begun to lower in the sky and Hagrid clapped his hands once, thanking the elves for taking the time to visit. This time, the entire class imitated Hagrid's actions as he farewelled the elves. Legolas and Arwen nodded and waved at the students kindly, before disappearing into the depths of the forest.

Hermione furrowed her brow and raised her hand again. "Hagrid - Professor," she said hurriedly. "You said there was a third group you were going to show us, and the sun is starting to set and class is almost finished -"

"Hold yer horses," Hagrid said, trying to calm Hermione down. "The hobbits told me before they left that the third group is now practically done for -"

"You mean extinct? We're missing out!" Hermione cried.

"There are still a few left in hiding," Hagrid muttered. "But I dunno if yer'd be that keen on seeing an orc, now would yer? The War of the Ring is done with, now." Hermione's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head in agreement. Harry and Ron stared blankly at her.

"An orc is uglier than the goblins we know of, not very nice creatures," Hermione informed them. "Orcs were created by torturing and mutilating elves in the darkness." At this, Ron grimaced and Harry flinched. "There are barely any of those evil creatures left now that the darkness in Middle-earth has been defeated, thankfully."

Hagrid handed out a piece of parchment to everyone, informing his class that the questions on it were due next lesson. The students stuffed them in their robes and proceeded their trek back up to the castle. The trio waved goodbye to Hagrid and followed their classmates.

Arwen's words had lingered in Harry's mind. Glancing over at Hermione who was flipping through the pages of her textbook, he nervously cleared his throat and asked her the question that had dominated his thoughts. "Hermione, what does _estel_ mean?"

Hermione and Ron stared back at Harry. Hermione closed her book and squinted at the sky. The sun had now almost set. She increased her stride and glanced back at Harry. "It means hope."

Fin.

_**A/N: Hope that wasn't too random =P Please review, and let me know if you would like a companion story to this about orcs gatecrashing class ;)**_


End file.
